


Mother's Day Raincheck

by Feathers7501, ioascc



Series: Novak-Winchester Household [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioascc/pseuds/ioascc
Summary: What Dean truly wants for Mother’s Day is time alone with his mate. A story of coitus interruptus.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Novak-Winchester Household [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029207
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228





	Mother's Day Raincheck

Over the years, Mother’s Day has usually been one of those holidays that is forgotten in the hustle and bustle that is the Novak-Winchester household. Typically the day is spent quietly, Dean has never felt like celebrating since it reminded him of his own mother’s death when he was just a child. When the kids were small, Cas would usually cook his favorite meal and he’d get homemade cards from the kids, but now that the babies were teenagers the day is a day like any other.

His first Mother’s Day, Claire was adjusting to living with them and Jack, who was a baby at the time, explosively pooped all down the front of Dean’s favorite shirt. His second Mother’s day was spent much like the first, elbow deep in poop. For the past eighteen years, he’s usually dealing with some sort of shit... literally or figuratively.

This year, it was figuratively.

Jack and Claire are in the living room fighting over who gets the car today, Ben is drumming so loudly in the garage that Dean’s tinnitus is playing up, and Alex, Krissy, and Kaia are sulking in the kitchen because Cas won’t let them go see the newest slasher movie. They are aggressively making something that is causing a huge mess in Dean’s beautiful kitchen.

And Dean… Dean really wants to run away just for the day. He wants for him and Cas to just step out and spend some quality time together. He hasn’t had his mate to himself in weeks and he misses him something fierce. They’re always too tired or getting interrupted just at the wrong time. Having teenagers is worse than having newborns in some ways.

“My love,” a soft knock on the bathroom door startles Dean from his reverie, “Are you hiding or pooping?”

“Hiding,” Dean whispers.

A soft hum comes from his mate, along with the calming scent of forest floor and cedar. Cas opens the door and now two grown men are hiding in the tiny downstairs half bathroom. It’s a tight fit. Dean is sitting on the toilet and Cas is straddled above him. Cas’ shiny belt buckle at his nose. He runs his hands down the strong thighs of his mate. Dean rubs his face into his mates warm abdomen, happy noises escaping his throat.

“Dean,” a soft growl of pleasure rumbles out of Cas’ chest.

“I’ve missed you, Alpha,” Dean’s fingers bite into the flesh of Cas’ thighs. Rucking Cas’ shirt up he places an open mouthed kiss on the exposed skin of Cas’ hip bones. He can feel his mate become putty in his skilled hands, his flesh warm and pliant to his touch. Undoing the belt, he palms his husband to complete hardness through his boxer briefs. Dean’s mouth is watering at the sight of his mate’s member as it swells under his hands. He is seconds from having that beautiful cock in his mouth and maybe they’ll even be able to have a quick fuck in the bathroom. Dean’s slick is already gathering and he feels the heady warmth of arousal.

“Pa! Where are your keys?” Claire’s voice yells, “I’m taking the Impala!!”

“The fuck she is!” Dean growls, pushing Cas off him as they both tumble out of the bathroom. The moment is clearly over, Dean is left with slick cooling in his briefs as his arousal disappears like a puff of smoke. Cas slumps, he buttons his pants back up and wills his erection to go away.

“Do not go near my car, Claire Ann Novak!” Dean thunders out to Claire.

“But Pa! Jack took the other car and now I don’t have a way to get to Audrey’s house,” Claire whines by the front door.

“I’ll take you, Claire,” Cas calls out from the sanctuary of the bathroom, feeling frustrated that their good time was interrupted.

“Thanks, Dad!”

“You guys are stinking up the house,” Alex comments, eating cookie batter from a spoon.

“Eat in the kitchen, Alex,” Dean states sharply, “We don’t want to attract bugs in the living room.”

Rolling her eyes, Alex prances back into the kitchen. Dean turns to his mate and gives him a small smile, “Raincheck?”

“Yeah, raincheck,” Cas agrees and kisses Dean chastely on the cheek.

* * *

All Dean can do is wait ‘till Cas gets home from dropping Claire off, he’s pissed off and his hands are shaking so badly that he’s wrinkling Cas’ work shirts after putting all the effort into ironing them. Dean was trying to be nice, trying to do the right thing. Towels were needed in the kids’ bathroom and so he was going to do that. On the hunt for the missing linen, he searched for towels in each of the kids’ rooms. The girls had a bad habit of wrapping the towels around their hair and wandering off. Dean certainly never expected to find a baggy of pot underneath a pile of Krissy’s clothes. Disappointed and angry, Dean tried talking to Krissy but their “conversation” ended in shouting where Krissy had dared to use her Alpha voice on Dean. Dean was beside himself.

‘You’re not even my real Mom, so stay out of my business!’ echoed in Dean’s ears.

“Pa,” Ben’s quiet voice cracks and wavers as he watches Dean warily. “Are you ok? I put all the towels in the wash like you wanted.”

Dean looks up at the little Omega loitering by his bedroom door, he knows that his own scent is heavy with Omega distress and unhappiness and that it’s probably affecting the other kids. Ben especially, as the only other Omega in the house he’s very attuned to Dean’s moods.

“I’m alright Ben, I swear. I’m just waiting on your Dad. Go back to rehearsing,” Dean states with a soft smile.

“Ok, love you,” Ben says, hugging Dean quickly and hesitantly wandering off.

Having so many Alphas in the house, Dean has sort of expected that this scenario would happen eventually. Claire, Krissy, and Alex are three of the most stubborn Alphas Dean has ever encountered and he raised Sammy. Jack and Kaia being betas is a blessing and sweet Ben is about as non confrontational as it gets. Dean knew having teenagers would not be easy, but he never thought that a teenage girl would dare to use her Alpha voice on her Omega parent, maybe on one of the other kids but never on him.

Mindlessly putting away the rest of Cas’ clothes, Dean finds comfort in just being in their bedroom. He’s hiding again, but only after telling Krissy she is grounded and taking all of her electronics. He was so close to cutting up all her power cords, but then he’d eventually have to replace everything and he’d rather eat his own shoe than do that. Flopping down on their bed, Dean pushes his face into Cas’ pillow. His mate’s scent wraps around him and leeches all the worries from his body almost instantly. Dozing on and off, he is pleasantly woken up by strong and steady hands running up and down his back.

Dean lets out borderline pornographic noises when Cas digs the heel of his palm into a particular knot in his lower back.

“Feels good,” murmurs Dean. The massage continues and Dean melts under Cas’ ministrations. Those strong, warm hands leaving him feeling languid and aroused. He knows he’s sending out his “fuck me” pheremones when Cas centres his attention on his ass.

“Flip,” Castiel commands and Dean obeys. His mate covers him with his own strong body. Boxing him in as he captures Dean’s hands and anchors them above Dean’s head. Kissing him deeply, Cas lets go and massages Dean’s arms and then neck, trailing his hands down his abdomen. Dean can’t stop his hips from undulating up to meet Cas’ growing arousal. Rocking together, clothes be damned, they are both fully hard and Dean is ready for his lover. The door is locked and it’s not like the kids can hear anything over Ben’s drumming.

“Want you,” Dean whispers as Cas makes moves to remove his own clothes. Naked, Cas gives him a secret soft smile and proceeds to pull Dean’s clothes off and throw them on the floor by his own. Cas’ big hands curve around Dean’s hips and they slot together, their members flushed and leaking.

“I’ve missed this, Dean, I almost believe we should start scheduling sex,” Cas comments against Dean’s lips.

“What? You want to pencil in fucking on Wednesdays after your office hours?” laughs Dean.

Rolling his eyes, Cas grabs Dean’s thighs to spread them wider, “It is called hump day after all.”

“How about no,” Dean laughs, but they turn into soft moans when Cas’ fingertips delve into his waiting hole. With hooded eyes, he watches Cas stretch and play with his slick. Running his fingers through the slick, up to his balls and around his member and then back down gathering more slick as he goes. Its maddening, but Cas likes to play and savour and he never rushes sex. Ever since they were mated in their early twenties, Cas revels in breaking Dean apart and putting him back together.

“Cas,” Dean whines, watching his mate's fingers disappear into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed around the taste of Dean.

“What do you need, my Omega?” Cas’ wrecked voice asks, as he’s kissing down Dean’s thighs.The sensation of gentle open mouthed kisses alongside the rasp of Cas’ scruff are making it difficult for Dean to think. He throws his head back and his thighs begin to twitch with the over stimulation.

“Your cock,” Dean groans out, unable to compose a sentence.

“Hmmm, how about no,” Cas taunts, mirth in his eyes. He nuzzles Dean’s inner thigh at the juncture of leg and hip placing a kiss so close to Dean’s cock that he can feel the warmth of his own breath.

“Cas… Don’t be an ass,” Dean snarks. The fucker is enjoying being a tease when he knows how badly they both want this. Cas tuts and adjusts his position to sink into Dean, running the flesh of his head so close to Dean’s entrance but not quite. He kisses are slow and thorough, fucking Dean’s mouth with his tongue. Dean is lost to it all and he barely hears the knocking on their bedroom door, but it stops Cas in his tracks.

“Pa?” A hesitant and timid Krissy asks, “Are you in there?”

“What do you need, Krissy?” Cas asks, voice steady while he’s fingers torture Dean some more.

“I want to apologize for using my Alpha voice,” Krissy mumbles through the door.

The change in Cas is enough to give Dean whiplash, his eager and loving mate is gone and in his place is an enraged Alpha. The change in his scent has Dean reeling, and in the blink of an eye, Cas is dressed, his hands are washed in their ensuite, and he’s holding out Dean’s clothes. Groaning, Dean gets dressed clumsily, his limbs not quite cooperating.

“Meet us downstairs in the kitchen, Krissy,” Cas intones, watching Dean with heated angry eyes.

“Ok,” she sighs and Dean can hear her down the stairs.

“Her Alpha voice? She used her Alpha voice on you, Dean? After all you have done for-”

Dean cuts his mate off, “She’s young, Cas,” he shakes his head and trying to lift the mood he cheekily asks, “Another raincheck?”

“This isn’t funny, Dean,” Cas grinds out but he lets out a huge sigh of frustration and runs his fingers through his hair, “But yes, we’ll continue this later, my Omega.”

* * *

Even though he disapproves of the meal itself, Cas makes one of Dean’s favorite things; a Winchester Surprise. The smell of pork, beef, cheese, pickles, and biscuit fill the kitchen and makes his mouth water. The kids are gathered around the table, Krissy’s face is still puffy from earlier that day and the kids are definitely more subdued than normal. When one of them gets in trouble, the rest usually fall into line and Dean is beyond grateful because he couldn’t take anymore strife today. It wasn’t pleasant to see Cas chew Krissy out, had even pulled out his own Alpha voice and basically taught Krissy a very meaningful lesson. She had cried, said the weed wasn’t hers (Dean doubted this) but had apologized profusely. All was forgiven, but not forgotten, and Krissy was still very grounded.

They are seated at the table, Jack and Claire to his right and left. Ben, Alex, Kaia, and Krissy squished in on the bench seats. Ben and Kaia are closer to Castiel, with Alex and Krissy in the middle.

“Not that I don’t appreciate a greasy meal, but what's the occasion? Cas doesn’t cook and certainly doesn’t approve of this,” Kaia asks, the scoop of Surprise on her plate a steaming mountain of cheese.

“It’s Mother’s Day,” Jack responds easily. Jack had snuck into bed with Dean this morning during Cas’ jog, giving Dean a hug and wished him a good day. They had snuggled, Dean curled around his miracle baby and soaked in the moment. His baby then made him pancakes, goofily smiling at Dean the entire time. It didn’t feel so long ago that Dean was pregnant with him. His only pregnancy was hard, Dean had not carried well and there were a lot of complications. Dean is happy to have his chosen kids. Children of his soul instead of their bodies, as Cas liked to call them.

“And?” Alex asks, annoyed. Alex, along with Kaia, were placed just a few months ago in their home. It’s been a difficult transition for all, Ben and Krissy were placed and eventually adopted by Cas and Dean when they were younger children.

“ _It’s Mother’s Day_ ,” Jack answers again, exasperated.

“So? It's not like any of us have real mothers,” Kaia says, scrunching up her nose looking at Dean and Cas.

“Yes, we do. We have Pa,” Jack answers, his eyes flicking towards Dean. Dean can see that Jack is getting really upset and Cas is wringing his napkin, he can see that his mate is unsure how to handle the situation, the cogs in his brain turning too slowly. Today has been a shitstorm and it's wearing them both down. They’ll probably be too tired for sexy shenanigans later. _Damnit._

“Jack, it’s okay, buddy,” Dean says capping him on the shoulder, Jack looks mollified but his eyebrows are pinched down.

“Even though technically neither of us are female, we still celebrate Mother’s Day in a small way. Just our way of acknowledging Dean’s hard work and dedication to this family,” Cas states, answering Alex and Kaia’s questioning looks.

“So, what else did you do for him? To celebrate?” Alex asked.

“Well...” Cas wavers unsure.

“He’s not Dad’s mom,” Claire gruffly pitches in, digging around in her messenger bag that is stuffed under her feet. She pulls out a poorly wrapped gift and places it in front of Dean. It’s slim and square, so probably a record.

“Thanks, Claire-bear,” Dean says softly, kissing her temple.

“I went to see Jimmy, I didn’t go to Audrey’s like I said,” she whispers only for Dean’s ears, “I hope you don’t mind, Dad told me it was fine that I could see him.”

Shaking his head that he doesn’t mind, answering Claire with a whisper of his own letting her know that it's all good. Claire visiting Jimmy in the psychiatric care facility has never been an issue with Dean. Jimmy is her Omega parent along with Cas’ twin, and he’s grateful to Jimmy for giving up Claire into their care. Dean unwraps the present, it is a record by Creedence Clearwater Band. It's a favorite band that he often listened to when the kids were growing up.

“I didn’t do anything,” Krissy sniffles and Ben pats her back but looks guilty too.

“Come on guys, I don’t need anything. And besides you can still do something for me. The day is still young and I’ve got just the thing in mind,” Dean replies easily with a cheeky grin waving his fork around the kitchen, “While your Dad and I have a drink you all can clean up the kitchen.”

Groans fill the air, Cas is not the tidiest cook and the Winchester Surprise has further destroyed the kitchen. Dean gives his mate a saucy wink over the table and Cas smiles. His eyes meet Dean’s full of promise… maybe there will be time for sexy shenanigans later.

* * *

The night starts with drinks on the back porch, Cas fills both of their tumblers generously with their favorite whiskey. His mate is snuggled up to him on the porch swing they built, enjoying the cool spring air. Cas is pressed fully against Dean, unconsciously petting Dean’s hair and neck. He smells like happy Alpha and it makes Dean dizzy with the simple pleasure of being close to Cas. The whiskey and Cas’ deep voice talking about his recent publication further relaxes Dean. Dean’s a sucker for that rumbly deep voice, he knows he has a dopey soft look on his face just listening to his mate talk about flight patterns of bees.

When Cas offers to draw Dean a bath in their huge cast iron tub, Dean knows he’s going to get laid tonight. He follows Cas up the stairs, ignoring the kids watching a movie in the living room. Cas undresses Dean slowly, kissing the exposed skin as he goes. When the tub is filled, Cas gently guides Dean in.

“You are so beautiful,” Cas sighs, running his hands Dean’s neck and over his shoulders. The pads of his fingers massaging the nape of his neck.

Dean smiles at his mate, his sappy sweet Alpha. Cas is sitting on the floor next to the tub, the pads of his fingers tracing an invisible line from one freckle to the another absentmindedly. With his head perched in one his hands on the side of the tub, Dean lets his mate muddle through his thoughts. Dean looks unabashedly at his handsome Alpha, Castiel’s wild hair is peppered with gray and his stunning blue eyes are lined. He’s aged so handsomely and it’s hard to believe that this strong patriarch Alpha is the same nerdy Castiel that stumbled over his words and could not put a sentence together when they first met. All gangly, body not quite done growing with long limbs and his heart worn on his sleeve.

“I love you,” Cas says softly, “I’m sorry this day was less than ideal.”

“The day is not over, Cas,” Dean replies simply.

Cas’ blue eyes twinkle and crinkle with pleasure, “Indeed, it isn’t.”

Gathering up a washcloth and his favorite body wash, Cas works a slow lather against Dean’s skin. Castiel’s hands are firm but he’s not touching where Dean truly needs it, Dean wills his body to stay relaxed and pliant. He watches as his mate becomes transfixed with the water running down his abdomen as Cas rinses him.

“ _Alpha,_ ” Dean moans when the back of Cas’ hand brushes his cock. Feather light touches skate around, teasing Dean and working his body into a frenzy. Cas follows beads of water down Dean’s nipples, his fingers skating down the side of his ribs and then up again. Another _‘Alpha, please’_ is whispered.

Cas stands, using his Alpha strength, he pulls Dean’s wet body up and out of the tub wrapping Dean’s legs around his hips. Soaking the Alpha’s shirt and jeans, Dean lets out an exclamation of surprise that turns into a loud moan when Cas sucks on his old mating bite. Depositing Dean on the bed, Cas nips and plants open mouthed kisses down Dean’s body. His lips hovering over Dean’s cock, his words and breath teasing the tip.

“You need to be quiet, my love,” Cas whispers with a mischievous grin, “Can you be quiet for me, Dean?”

Nodding his head enthusiastically, he can be quiet for his Alpha. He can do whatever his Alpha wants.

“Are you sure?” Cas asks blowing air on the precome gathering on the head of Dean’s cock, cooling it and making Dean squirm with the warring sensations. The Alpha swallows Dean down, swirling his tongue and working his cock fully. Cas’ pleased eyes never leaving Dean’s, unwavering, relishing watching Dean come apart from the pleasure. Cas is loud, slurping Dean’s cock and humming his approval of Dean’s soft cries. Dean’s back is arching off the bed, his hands tangled in Cas’s hair.

_“Yes, Alpha, yes.”_

“Present,” Cas growls, letting Dean’s cock go with a large wet pop.

Trembling, Dean scrambles to his hands and knees. The wet thwack of clothing hitting the floor is his only indication that Cas is now naked.

“My sweet Omega, so ready for me,” Cas murmurs, trailing a knuckle over his hole, spreading Dean’s legs farther apart. Spreading Dean’s cheeks, Cas continues with the light teasing touches. Dean is shaking, panting into their pillows. The Omega is now leaking slick freely, it trickles down his thighs. The aroma of highly aroused Omega permeates the room. Cas scents mate, family, home, _mineminemine_. Dean is so needy, whining for more.

Cas behind him, unconsciously letting out soft growls of appreciation for his mate. Using the flat of his tongue, Cas licks up the slick making Dean whimper. Long flat licks, from his perineum to his hole as Dean mindlessly arches and pushes back. When Cas’ tongue sluices into his heat, finally breaching his hole, Dean cries out. Cas immediately stills and Dean bites his lip to quiet himself.

“You have to be quiet, Omega,” Cas whispers, reminding Dean, nipping his buttocks and running a warm hand along the length of Dean’s spine Dean is achingly hard and wet and his whole body is begging for release. Holding back and staying silent, restraining himself makes his arousal all that sweeter even as he aches for release.

“Cas, please,” his voice wobbles, “I don’t think… I… I can't take it anymore.”

“I think you can,” Cas huffs out and those long tapered fingers delve into Dean’s heat. He works Dean slowly until Dean is fucking himself back onto those fingers, hips never finding a pattern but just searching for release. When Cas pulls his fingers away, Dean keens in protest.

Cas shushes him, blanketing his body over Dean’s. With his arm around Dean’s chest, Cas hauls Dean to his knees so he’s sitting back on his mate, tilting and twisting his head back so Cas can kiss him. In one smooth thrust, Cas enters and swallows Dean’s hoarse shout from his lips.

“Shhhhhh my Omega…”

Cas’ hands find their iron grip on Dean’s hips. Fucking him hard, Cas sets the pace, his hips sure and Dean meeting them eagerly. It’s not long until the hot white heat and curl of his own release grows in Dean’s belly.

“’M’close,” Dean stutters out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Castiel growls in response, his knot swelling and catching Dean’s rim. Cas reaches around, his large hand swallowing Dean’s cock matching his thrusts.

Nuzzling Dean’s temple, Cas whispers a soft, “Come for me, Omega.”

Dean whites out from the pleasure, his climax erupting out splashing out onto his chest and Castiel’s hand. The sweet pleasure is singing in his veins and it doubles when he feels his mate’s release pulse warm within him along with Castiel’s soft and lovingly whispered ‘Dean.’

Locked together, Castiel guides them to their sides. Curled around his mate, Castiel nuzzles the old mating bite, licking and nipping at it. Skin cooling, Dean shimmies a throw blanket over the both of them, humming with pleasure. Snuggled into his mate, his focus on their mixed scents and the rise and fall of Cas’ chest against his.

“We could always schedule fucking for Sundays if Wednesdays don’t work,” Cas comments and Dean can hear the grin in his voice.

Dean looks back at Castiel incredulously until both let out peals of laughter, both uncaring that kids can hear their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> *  
> *  
> Happy Mother's Day!


End file.
